


The past, the present and our future

by QueerAF9



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Blood and Gore, Drinking, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Issues, Loss, Partners to Lovers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerAF9/pseuds/QueerAF9
Summary: Hi, all I have posted this before, but it wasn't well edited or well written, so please give it another read.Carmilla has been working without a partner for three years. For some reason, her boss is now forcing her to work with someone. In her humble opinion, partners were pains in the ass that only got in the way, something she didn't want to deal with, but it was a partner or hand in her badge. Considering her love for the job and general lack of wanting to do anything else with her life, she takes a partner.Carmilla's boss didn't say she had to treat them well, and maybe this would be a little fun, Carmilla gave her new partner two weeks before they demanded a transfer away from her.





	The past, the present and our future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,   
Welcome back if you had started this before. Hopefully, my work is easier to read.  
To anyone new to this fic, please enjoy it.
> 
> Please feel free to give me any feedback and have a beautiful day.

Carmilla and her partner Ell were responding to a bank robbery that had been called in.

The bank was a large old building that only had two entrances, there were stairs up to the front door, so it meant that Carmilla and Ell hadn’t been seen as they had come in from the side and not in view of the front doors. 

The two slowly walked up the stairs to try and assess the situation. When they arrived, they saw three large and armed men filling bags with money shouting at hostages to get on the ground, everyone looked horrified.

Carmilla’s heart skipped a beat; this wasn’t going to be a good situation. They couldn’t deal with this without back-up. Ell didn’t seem scared, to Carmilla, that was made apparent when she saw that Ell was already making her way inside the bank without her.

“Ell get down, you need to get down,” Carmilla whisper yelled from behind there squad car she had decided to stay out of view, and try to get her partners attention but, the blonde officer disappeared further into the bank without responding.

Carmilla didn’t follow Ell, she shouldn’t even be in there, she thought angrily. With a sigh, she called in for more units to come help, situations like this always ended poorly for someone. 

“This is Officer Karnstein we are responding to the bank robbery.”

“What is the situation, officer?”

“We need back up as soon as possible, from what I can see there are three armed men and hostages,” she stated more calmly than she felt.

“Okay, we have dispatched the closest unit; it is 10 minutes away. There is an accident in the way, so keep the situation calm officer and don’t engage until you have some back-up.” 

Shit.

“Roger that.”

Ell being hot-headed was something that Carmilla liked most about her partner, she had always been quick to action even when they first started. She wasn’t afraid of anything, even their superiors. It had never been a huge problem, and it was always okay in the end. But now it felt like a mistake, Carmilla couldn’t shake the feeling in her gut that they needed to leave, and it froze her to the spot. Ell is going to get shot, Carmilla thought with panic rising.

After some inaction, Carmilla made her way towards the bank’s front doors slowly, not to draw attention to herself. Carmilla got about halfway up the stairs before Ell saw her. Ell held her hand up then whispered, “It’s under control Karnstein,” signaling for Carmilla to stay away. Carmilla obeyed not because she didn’t want to help, but because she didn’t want to startle the men. It was already a heated situation and another person running in could tip them over the edge, in the academy they made it very clear. Startled people lead to dead people.

One of the men was quite large, probably six foot five he looked to be all muscle, and he was giving orders to the other two men behind him, they were only slightly smaller than he was.

“GET THE MONEY,” he bellowed in a deep harsh voice he may have an accent, but it was hard to place, maybe English.

Carmilla and Ell likely wouldn’t be able to identify the men if they got away because there faces and arms were covered by a stocking, a plain black long-sleeved shirt, and gloves. The men’s legs were the only things uncovered, maybe the men thought that legs weren’t that easy to identify. The man who seemed to be in charge, his legs were covered in tattoos, which Carmilla mentally noted just in case.

The situation was getting much much worse because, in his left arm, he had a hostage at gunpoint. She was crying, and the man held the gun to her temple “shut up,” he demanded, “I can’t think with all this noise” she only whimpered in response.

We should have waited for back-up Carmilla thought again, no longer angry but scared, Ell was too far away from her for them to discuss it quietly and not upset the armed men in the process, and with a hostage in the man’s arms, there was no going back.

It was only our third year on the force we were still uniformed officers. We were not equipped to handle this alone, but we so desperately wanted to prove ourselves, especially Ell.

Camilla crouched totally out of view and radioed in as quietly as she could.

“dispatch the situation has gotten worse; we really need that back up now. Where are the other units its been 10 minutes.”

“back-up is on the way they got around the accident. Only another few minutes, how is it worse?”

“The perp has a woman with him and a gun to her temple. my partner is right in front of them inside the bank.”

“Okay, that is bad the unit has turned there lights off, you need to get your partner out of there, she isn’t a trained negotiator.”

“copy that” Carmilla couldn’t see a way of getting Ell’s attention without startling the men, she didn’t think the men had seen her because she hadn’t even made it to the door before. Maybe she could sneak in without being seen and pull Ell out.

“if you let her go, you will get off way lighter than if you were to kill her. You will not get out of here if she doesn’t,” Ell said with a clear and level voice. The hostage started crying again at the mention of her death.

“but what is to say we will get out of here if we do as you ask, this bitch is our only way outta here. SHUT UP YOUR DAMN CRYING,” the man with the hostage growled. He was getting angry quickly.

“No, no, no,” Carmilla whispered.

“We are the only two cops here right now,” damn Ell hadn’t thought before she spoke.

“if you let her go you will get out of here we can’t stop you by ourselves” there were a tense few moments with nobody saying anything. Ell shouldn’t have said that Carmilla knew that immediately because she had already called back-up, Ell had unknowingly made a promise she couldn’t keep to men with guns.

Carmilla started desperately waving her hands. She had to get her attention. “pst, Ell, Ellanor” it wasn’t working. Ell never turned her head or made any sign that she had heard her partner.

Not even 30 seconds later, the young woman ran past Carmilla, followed by the rest of the people inside the bank. Ell had done it, The young woman mustn’t have been more than 25. Ell had done it. 

Carmilla was so proud, she turned to talk to the woman to question her and to make sure she wasn’t physically hurt.

*beep bip bip beep* 

Fuck dispatch had said no lights or sirens, but here they were.

Carmilla turned away from the woman and stuck her head around the corner at the same time as she heard a furious man’s voice. 

“that bitch she lied to us there a more coming get out of here !!!”  
Carmilla couldn’t see who spoke as they were too far away, and she wasn’t facing them at the time, but she assumed it was the leader.

“BANG BANG BANG BANG” 4 shots rang out it happened so quickly.

one of the men fell, which meant Ell must have shot one.

Carmilla stepped out and fired a fifth shot. “BANG,” another man fell.

“BANG” a sixth, she saw the man who had held the hostage stumble she had hit him, but he kept moving and got away.  
Camilla knew she should have followed the perp but, that wasn’t what she was worried about right now.

She turned to check on Ell, who had been standing in the middle of the shooting with minimal cover. Ell was on the ground, Carmilla ran and slid down next to her feeling like she was moving in slow motion. There was no visible blood. Maybe she was okay and just fell from the bullets hitting her bulletproof vest. That always knocked the wind out of you, hell most cops knew how it felt and ended up on the ground because of it. In fact, none of them stayed up after a bullet to the vest.

“hey, what are you doing on the floor,” Carm asked with a smile, not wanting to panic Ell.

*cough cough* she saw blood now it formed on the corner of her lips.

“just laying around on the job, you know me,” Ell said between coughs, a small smile pulling at her lips, making the blood even more apparent.

I grabbed my radio “officer down. I need an ambulance, please. NOW. SHE IS HIT,” Carm pleaded panic taking over again. Unable to hold it together, she realized that it wasn’t looking good, and they both knew it.

Pulling Ell into her lap, she tried to change her tone of voice to one of care and tried not to sound scared, although it is what she felt.  
“Hey sweetheart, you are going to be okay, alright, I am sorry I called back up, and I spooked them” the tears in her eyes were spilling slowly down her pale face.

“you should… have *wheeze* waited,” Ell spluttered tears streaking her face, as well the color that had always filled her face was now nowhere to be seen Carmilla could see more blood now forming underneath? Where was it coming from?

“I.. I know where does it hurt I can’t see where you are bleeding from. I need to stop it, Ell please” This can’t be happening. Carmilla followed protocol did it all by the books so no one would get hurt.

*cough cough* 

“Keep your eyes on me please you need to stay with me, where is the blood coming from.”

*wheezing* 

“ELEANOR WAKE UP.”

*….*.

“NO NO NO OPEN YOUR EYES YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME”

Tears running down her cheeks, Carmilla moved Ell from her lap and started CPR 30 chest compression and breaths over and over and over again for what felt like hours. She had to try.

“no no no no come on you can’t leave me. I love you” Carmilla could taste metallic in her mouth, Ells blood from the breaths.

The paramedic grabbed Carmilla’s shoulders to pull her away so they could work “NO I CANT STOP GET OFF OF ME ELL NO.”

Carmilla broke away and made it back to her. It took 2 officers to get her away. “Karnstein, she is gone. You can’t do anything” Carmilla felt dizzy, then the world went black.

Carmilla woke up breathing heavy her light tank top soaked in her own sweat. She pulled it off, letting the cold night air hit her skin, causing a shiver. It had been 3 years, and the dreams still happened all the time at least once a week. 

Carmilla wouldn’t tell anyone that they still plagued her; it was the least she deserved she should have done better; been better, she should have followed Ell inside the bank, gotten shot herself literally done anything but call back-up.

Instead, she had been a coward and stayed outside; her friend, lover, and partner died that day because of it. Part of Carmilla had died that day, as well.

Carmilla looked down at her phone and saw that it was 3 a.m. With a sigh, she reached out to her bedside table drawer and pulled out a bottle of scotch that was kept in there for the nights when the dreams came.

Work would start in 4 hours, and Carmilla contemplated whether or not she should just stay awake, she decided against it, but she wouldn’t be able to go straight back to sleep.

Sliding out of bed, Carmilla walked over to the punching bag in the corner of her room, she wrapped her hands with practiced precision and started punching. The punching continued until Carmilla’s arms hurt. Then she showered washing away the sweat that had formed both from the workout and the dream.

laying down again with about 3 hours until work, she closed her eyes and evened out her breathing.

But sleep never came.

Only Ell’s voice.

“you should have waited.”


End file.
